


Some Like It Rough

by LittleBlueWraith



Category: Star Fox Series
Genre: Embedded Images, Falling In Love, Fluff, M/M, Romance, Sexual Content, Slow Burn, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-17
Updated: 2019-11-09
Packaged: 2020-03-07 02:29:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 14,563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18863899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleBlueWraith/pseuds/LittleBlueWraith
Summary: Loving Wolf O'Donnell wasn't always easy. But Leon would never say it wasn't worth it. A collection of Wolf/Leon oneshots.





	1. Meet Brute

The sign above Gilver’s Grotto was only partially lit, so from a distance all you could read was “Gives rot.” It was very fitting; the food was bad and the drink was worse. The only reason Leon came to this bar was the same reason _anyone_ came to this bar; this was where the money was. Drug dealers, pirates, assassins, and worse were known to use this hole to ply their trade. New faces were a rare sight.

Which was why, when _he_ came in, everything stopped. The wolf was tall, rugged, and powerfully built. He was dressed in a black jumpsuit, armored boots, and a purple vest with matching gloves. A blaster hung at his right hip, and a leather patch covered his left eye. Leon looked at him with ambivalence. Sure, he was handsome, but that didn’t make him special. He was just another thug.

The wolf's eye swept over the other people in the room, judging them silently as they did him. His piercing violet gaze met Leon's cold blue one, and the lizard revised his opinion. The wolf was _very_ handsome. He finished looking around the room and, apparently deeming it acceptable, sauntered in. He walked with his back straight and head held high. This was a man who thought he was the baddest badass on Venom.

Of course, every other thug in that bar thought he was the baddest badass on Venom, too, and none of them liked this unproven upstart just walking in as he did. He hadn't taken half a dozen steps before someone blocked his path. The man, a gorilla, was eye-to-eye with the wolf and twice his weight.

"You must be lost," the ape said, crossing his arms and sneering. "Cornerian dogs ain't welcome here."

The wolf snorted. "Well, it's a good thing I ain't Cornerian, or a dog. Out of my way."

He tried to push his way past the gorilla, only for the older man to grab his arm and shove him back. The wolf stumbled, but caught himself. His lip curled back in a snarl and the gorilla laughed. "Ooh, scary. You think you're tough enough to tango with Gary Silverback?"

The wolf's snarl turned into a smirk. "Gary? Your name is _Gary_?"

Leon sipped his vodka to hide his own smirk. It was true that "Gary" was not an intimidating name, but Silverback was not a man to be trifled with. This guy was about to find out the hard way.

Silverback growled. "Alright, you little shit." He cracked his knuckles. "You wanna go? Let's g--" The wolf didn't wait for him to finish before he dashed forward, swiping at Silverback's face. Razor-sharp claws sliced through his mouth and blood cascaded down his chin.

The wolf's next move was to bury the heel of his boot into the gorilla's stomach. Silverback doubled over, wheezing, and the wolf kicked again, this time striking the side of his head. Silverback went down, to the stunned silence of the bar.

The bartender went over with a small mirror and held it in front of the gorilla's mouth. It fogged up. "Still breathing!" the bartender reported, and a few people groaned. The wolf stepped around Silverback and continued into the bar.

Leon watched him out of the corner of his eye, outwardly neutral, but feeling a hint of admiration. Not just anyone could take down Silverback in three blows. It helped that the wolf had played dirty. Leon liked that.

As the wolf approached the bar, Leon finished his drink and waved the bartender over. The raccoon had left Silverback where he'd fallen and returned to his post. Leon ordered himself another glass of vodka, then looked over at the wolf, who sat down a few chairs to his left. When the wolf looked his way, Leon offered a smirk and raised his glass.

The wolf smirked back, then got himself a whiskey. When he tasted it, he visibly recoiled. Leon chuckled and the wolf glared at him, which did nothing to dampen Leon's mood. In fact, he took that as an invitation and moved to the wolf's right.

"New arrival, I take it," Leon said. "Try the vodka."

The wolf grunted and stubbornly took a gulp of whiskey. He didn't recoil this time, but his mouth did visibly turn downwards. Leon sat down unbidden and the wolf tensed. Leon's smile didn't waver.

"Calm yourself," Leon said, "I only wish to talk. It's not every day a stranger comes in and gives Silverback a beating."

"Mm." The wolf was still suspicious. "He the boss around here?"

"Heh. Boss. There is no such thing around here, my friend." Leon sipped his vodka.

"We ain't friends."

"Colleagues, then. You seem the mercenary type."

"No shit. Any other keen observations to make?"

"Hmm. You're a formidable pilot, a skilled marksman, and ruthless pirate wanted for treason and larceny, with a sizable bounty on your head."

The wolf stared at him. Leon indicated a bulletin board behind him, upon which were a number of wanted posters. The wolf saw his own face, and his hand went to his blaster.

"Easy," Leon said quietly. "No one has noticed, it appears."

"No one but you," the wolf growled.

Leon was almost offended. "Do you take me for an amateur? Had I wanted the bounty, I would have waited until you were alone and taken you down quietly, not announced myself."

"Uh-huh. And what makes you think no one else here is planning to do just that?"

"Look at these ruffians. None of them have the wits to think up even as obvious a plan as that. No, no, I'm not interested in the bounty. I'm interested in you."

The wolf choked on his whiskey. " _What?_ "

"Not like that," Leon half-lied. He would absolutely not have refused _that_ , but it wasn't his current aim. "What I meant was that you're… different. Few dare to enter this bar without some kind of local reputation. Those that do usually learn their mistake and leave, one way or another. You, however, seem to know exactly what kind of place this is, despite being a stranger."

The wolf was silent for a few moments, during which he seemed to be thinking. He finally allowed himself a small smile. "Okay, you got me. I heard through the grapevine that this was the place to find mercs."

"You heard right. Hoping to bolster your crew?"

"Not… exactly _my_ crew." The wolf's ear twitched as he caught the sound of chairs scraping across the floor behind him.

Leon tensed and his eyes flicked over the three men starting to get to their feet. They were looking right at the wolf, and one was holding the wanted poster. "It seems you've been found out."

The wolf grimaced. "God damn it." He stood, knocking the stool over, and threw the glass. It hit one of the men in the face, breaking the cheetah's nose. His companions, a baboon and a poison dart frog, already had their weapons out and now they were taking aim.

The wolf vaulted over the bar as they opened fire. Leon dove to the floor to avoid the shots while the bartender yelped and ducked beneath the counter. The wolf started to lift his head to shoot back, but the bounty hunters were quick, and he had to take cover before he got a chance to retaliate.

Of course, with both of their blasters trained on the wolf, it was simplicity itself for Leon to dispatch them. He drew his pistol and fired two shots, one striking the frog's temple and the other piercing the baboon's throat. He got up and went back to the counter, leaning over to check on the wolf.

The business end of a blaster greeted him. The wolf's finger twitched but he stopped himself from firing. He and Leon stared at each other.

"We should go," Leon said.

The wolf nodded.

The two ducked out of the bar and hurried down the street. Leon glanced over his shoulder as they turned and disappeared down an alley. He couldn't hear any pursuit, but they kept going until they made it to the other side of the narrow passage, where they emerged onto another street.

The wolf looked at Leon, blaster still in hand. "Why did you help me?"

Leon holstered his weapon. "I find you fascinating, and I like a good fire fight. Though that one was woefully subpar."

The wolf hesitated, then chuckled and put his blaster away. "And you say I'm different." He held out his hand. "Wolf O'Donnell."

Leon took the offered handshake. "Leon Powalski. Now, to continue our conversation. What kind of caper are you recruiting for?"

  



	2. Broken Things

Wailing alarms, acrid smoke, the taste of blood, darkness, and throbbing pain. These were the sensations that greeted Leon when he came to, and the only things his foggy mind could register. It took several seconds for his strength to return so that he could open his eyes. Well, one of them. His right was swollen shut. He looked about the room, trying to remember what had happened. The white curtains surrounding him and the faint smell of antiseptic told him he was in a hospital. Again. _Again…?_

That's right. Star Wolf had been defeated in their attempt to stop Fox McCloud and his team in their approach to Andross's facility on Venom. Leon had been shot down a second time by that goddamn bird. He wanted nothing more than to find Falco alone so he could pluck out his feathers, one by one, then--

_No time for fantasies. Get up, get up!_ By the sound (and smell) of things, sticking around wasn’t a good idea. Leon groaned as he forced himself out of bed. Andross’s medics didn’t bother with things such as hospital gowns, so he was still in his flight suit. One less thing to worry about. However, when he got to his feet, the dull ache in his leg turned into searing pain, and he collapsed. The curtain, which he’d grabbed onto, snapped off the rod and landed across his back. Cursing, he threw it off and tried to get back to his feet.

Leaning on a chair for support, Leon managed to stand and look around. There was one other bed in the room, and it was empty. There were signs it had been occupied, however, and Leon scowled. His roommate, whoever it had been, had left him behind.

The building shook and Leon nearly lost his balance. It was time to go. Using the wall for support, he slowly made his way out of the room and into the corridor. Smoke hung in the air, obscuring his vision. He thought he heard voices coming from down the hall, and started making his way towards them. As he got closer, he realized he was hearing an argument.

"--have to help him!" That was Andrew. His voice was scratchy from the smoke, but it was him.

"How are you gonna manage that, huh?!" That was Wolf, and Leon sighed in relief. He then had a coughing fit as he inhaled smoke.

Wolf and Andrew appeared from around the corner, hazy but recognizable. "Leon!" Wolf ran to his side, dragging Andrew behind him.

"Let go! I have to--"

"Fuck's sake, Andrew, your uncle's _dead_!" Wolf snapped. "Or as good as, if the alarms are any sign."

"But--"

"You can't save him, kid. And if you die in here, you can't avenge him, either. Live to fight another day."

Andrew swallowed, his lip trembling. Wolf growled out a sigh and released him. He took Leon's arm and put it around his shoulders and gripped Leon's waist with his other hand. Leon felt his face flush and hoped his scales weren't turning pink. Wolf supported most of Leon’s weight and they slowly made their way towards the exit. Andrew kept glancing down the corridor leading deeper into the facility, but he stayed with his wingmates. Wolf’s words seemed to have done the trick.

Wolf’s communicator beeped, so he released Leon’s arm and pulled it out. “Yeah?”

“Where the hell are you?! If you haven’t found ‘em yet I swear to god I’m outta here!”

“Calm your tits, Pigma, we’re on our way. Get ready to haul ass.”

“I already am.”

“Of course he is,” Wolf muttered as he put the communicator away. The building shook again, more violently this time, and cracks began to appear in the ceiling. A large piece fell, blocking their path and nearly flattening them. “Fuck!”

“What do we do?!” Andrew wailed.

“Climb over it!” Wolf snapped. Another tremor, and the cracks began to spread. Wolf’s lip curled. “Go! We’ll catch up!”

Andrew scrambled over the rubble and disappeared down the hallway. Wolf glanced around in hopes of another route. Finding none, he looked to Leon. “Sorry about this.”

“Sorry about wh--” Leon got his answer when Wolf picked him up and chucked him over the rubble. Leon landed on his chest and slid across the floor several feet. He rolled onto his back to see Wolf climbing over the rubble. There was no time to waste, so rather than afford Leon the dignity of hobbling on his own feet, supported by Wolf, Wolf elected to lift him into a bridal carry and started running.

Leon felt his heart pounding in his chest, though it could have been the feeling of being jostled so roughly. Wolf took a corner so fast he ended up slamming into the wall shoulder-first. He grunted, but didn’t slow down. Wolf kicked open a door and they were out of the medical wing and into the garage.

The bay doors were open, and evacuating Androssian forces were piling into the ships. Andrew stood on the loading ramp of a cargo ship, waiting for them. He turned and yelled something into the ship, though the roar of engines made it impossible to hear. The ship’s landing gear retracted and it started to lift into the air. The cracks in the ceiling had made their way to the floor and Andrew, gripping the ramp’s supports, looked at them with wide eyes. Leon felt his grip on Wolf’s shoulder tighten. He wasn’t going to throw him _this_ time.

Wolf leapt as the floor opened beneath him. His shins hit the edge and Leon ended up sandwiched between him and the ramp. Leon’s free hand grabbed for the supports while Andrew grabbed the back of Wolf’s jacket. The monkey wasn’t strong enough to lift Wolf, but he made a suitable grip for Wolf to do it himself.

The three crawled clumsily up the ramp, and as Andrew hit the button to close it, Wolf yelled, “PUNCH IT!” Pigma obeyed, and the sudden jerk would have toppled them over if they weren’t already on hands and knees. Andrew watched through the closing gap as his uncle’s fortress exploded.

Leon’s heart continued to hammer away, and he was sure Wolf could feel it too, as he was pinned chest-to-chest beneath the larger man. Wolf seemed to finally realize their position and got up, then helped Leon limp to a seat before sinking into one, himself. Andrew, shaking violently, barely managed to climb onto the bench. Silence overtook them for several minutes. After they broke orbit, Leon shifted how he was sitting, resulting in a wince of pain.

Wolf frowned. “How bad is it? Your leg?”

“I’m not sure. All I know is that every movement hurts,” Leon answered.

“Let me take a look,” Wolf said, getting up and kneeling before the lizard. His hands felt along Leon’s leg, starting from the thigh and moving slowly down. Leon was certain his face was bright pink now, or perhaps even purple. He rather liked Wolf’s touch, rough as it was. He liked it, even when Wolf found what he’d been feeling for, sending a bolt of pain through Leon and earning a yelp.

“Broken, definitely,” Wolf said. He stood up and sighed, scratching the back of his head. “Shit. We need a doctor. Pigma, see if you can contact one of Andross’s medics and get them to meet us on Macbeth.”

“Got it, boss,” Pigma said.

“Why Macbeth?” Leon asked.

Wolf hesitated for a moment before he responded, “It’s close.” Leon suspected there was more to it than that, but didn’t pry. One thing he learned about Wolf was that he didn’t like to talk about anything other than business with his crew. Sometimes Leon managed meaningless small talk, but that was all.

“No one’s answering,” Pigma reported after several minutes. “Should we still head to Macbeth?”

“Yeah. I… know a place we can lay low,” Wolf said. “And I’ve got some contacts there who might be able to help.”

Leon studied his face. “You seem displeased with the prospect.”

“They ain’t the type of people I wanna go crawling to with my tail between my legs,” Wolf grumbled. “I’m gonna owe ‘em big.”

“I see,” Leon said. "On the subject, it seems I owe you a great debt, myself."

"For what?"

"Why, you saved my life! I'm dead weight at the moment. You could have, and some would argue _should_ have, left me behind."

"Yeah, well." Wolf looked away and crossed his arms. "I just--You're useful, that's all."

Leon looked down at his hands as they rested on his lap. He'd be lying if he said that didn't sting. But, he tried to look on the positive side. Wolf thought he was worth risking life and limb for, even if his reasoning was pragmatic. He cleared his throat. "Nevertheless… Thank you, Wolf."

"Mm." Wolf sat back down, avoiding Leon's gaze. Leon looked over to Andrew, who was staring at the wall, eyes empty. Leon leaned back and closed his eyes. They'd lost the battle, and the war, but not their lives. They would keep moving forward.


	3. When He Smiles

It was well past dark by the time Star Wolf made it back to their base, an old spacecraft carrier a few miles out of town. It couldn't fly anymore, but it was off the grid and had both power and running water. And beds, which Andrew and Pigma went straight to without dinner. Or showering. Barney had run them ragged, today.

Ah, yes, _Barney_. That smug, strigine prick. 1% legitimate businessman and 99% smuggler and drug runner, the man hadn’t been Wolf’s first choice for assistance. Unfortunately, his first choice was in prison and his second choice had found religion, which meant Barney was their best bet for someone who wouldn’t sell them out.

For two and a half months, Barney had worked Star Wolf to the bone in exchange for keeping their location secret and arranging for medical attention for Leon. He also paid them under the table, albeit much less than what the work was worth. But at least they had money coming in so they could get necessities like, you know, food.

Barney _loved_ taking advantage of their situation, and Star Wolf hated him for it. They liked to hatch violent, convoluted payback schemes at night once they were all back at their hideout. It was the only fun they had anymore, and remembering their common enemy kept them from lashing out at each other.

Wolf went to get the dust and grime off while Leon limped around the galley, putting together a meager supper. Simple sandwiches, nothing more. He set out a beer for Wolf and poured himself a tall glass of vodka. He had just finished setting the table when Wolf returned, clean and wearing fresh pajama pants. No shirt, though.

The two of them sank into the chairs and just sat there for awhile, too tired to even eat. Leon looked at Wolf, who was zoning out, staring at nothing. He had bags under his eyes, and Leon wondered how long they’d been there.

"Not sleeping well?" he asked.

"Hmm?" Wolf blinked and came back. "Sorry, what?"

"I asked how you were sleeping."

"Oh… Fine, I guess… Why?"

"Because you look like you haven't been."

"I'm just tired from work today." Wolf cracked open his beer and took a swig. He put the can back down and rubbed his good eye. "God. I hate this. I swear, once we're back on our feet, I'm burning that warehouse down. With Barney inside."

"You mean once _I'm_ back on my feet," Leon muttered. His injured leg was itchy inside its cast.

"That wasn't a dig at you," Wolf said.

"I know, I'm sorry, I just… I'm sick of being a cripple." Leon looked at his sandwich, weighing his need to eat against his lack of hunger. Eventually, logic won out and he picked it up. It was plain and unappetizing, but it was something.

It took only a couple of minutes for them to eat, during which they lapsed into silence. Leon thought about how tense things were, how they needed to unwind. But there was nothing to do but talk. It occurred to him he and Wolf hadn't had a conversation, just them, in a long time. Had they ever? Idle chit-chat was not the same as a conversation.

He decided to fix that. "Hey, Wolf… you never told us how you know Barney."

"I didn't? Well, it's not that interesting. Used to work with him."

"With? Not for?"

"God, no. If I knew how he treated his underlings I'd have looked elsewhere. Might have tried our luck with Lamb."

"Lamb?"

"The preacher."

"Ah, yes. Why _didn't_ we go to him, again?"

"Honestly? I thought he'd make us go to church every Sunday, and I left that shit behind for a reason."

"You used to be religious?" That was a surprise.

"Eh, no more so than any other kid from the Reseda Hills. My folks were, though. Got me involved in a lot of church stuff."

"You're shitting me."

Wolf actually smiled, as if he found the topic amusing. "Would you believe I was a choir boy?" he asked.

Leon blinked, then leaned forward, putting a hand to his chin and squinting in mock scrutiny. "Hmmmm. I could see that. Give your fur a bit of a trim, put you in a suit… You could easily pass as a member of any respectable chorus."

"Heh… Y'know, I actually _wanted_ to be a singer as a kid."

"Let me guess, you wanted to front a metal band?"

"Got it in one," Wolf said, slugging back his beer. "But I was god-awful. Could get away with it in a group, not so much on my own."

"Oh, I'm sure you weren't that bad. Even churches have standards."

"Gee, thanks," Wolf said, but he was still smiling.

"I would like to hear you sing, I think," Leon said without thinking. When he saw Wolf's smile disappear and eyebrows rise, he briefly considered trying to backtrack. But instead, he doubled down. "We should go to karaoke, once things have settled."

"Hell no, I am _not_ singing in front of Pigma and Andrew."

"Who says they have to come? I won't judge; you can't be worse than me."

"Absolutely not, and don't mention it to anyone, got it?"

Leon heaved a sigh. "Oh, very well. We should still do _something_ fun when we're free of that tyrant, however."

Wolf smirked. "What, does setting him on fire and watching him burn not count?"

Leon chuckled. "It could, I suppose. We could roast marshmallows over his corpse and make s’mores. A... s’morpse party, if you would."

Wolf laughed aloud, hand over his muzzle. Leon couldn't remember the last time he'd heard Wolf laugh, _really_ laugh. The sound was rough, more a bark than anything, and Leon thought it was the most beautiful thing he’d heard in a long time. Leon couldn’t have been more pleased with himself, that he’d been able to brighten Wolf’s mood.

“S’morpse party… goddamn,” Wolf said, chuckling softly. He looked at Leon with genuine fondness, and the lizard looked away shyly, sipping his vodka. Wolf suddenly finished his beer and cleared his throat. “Anyway, um… I’m gonna hit the hay.”

"Ah… Good… Good idea. I think I will, as well," Leon said.

"Yeah. Uh… G'night."

"Good night." Leon watched Wolf leave, then slumped in his chair and swallowed the last of his vodka. That look in Wolf's eye, it had stirred emotions in him he didn't know he had. While he would admit it to no one, he never tried to fool himself regarding his physical attraction to Wolf. It had been there from the first. But now, he realized… he _cared_ about Wolf. He wasn't just a comrade, he was a friend.

It was a shocking revelation for the famously cold-hearted lizard. Leon was by no means an anti-social creature; he enjoyed the company of others and he _liked_ plenty of people, but there were few he'd inconvenience himself for. Very few indeed. Wolf, through his wit, his tenacity, his strength, had charmed Leon without even meaning to.

For the briefest of moments, Leon had believed Wolf cared for him, too. The man's quick exit, however, left him confused. Was Wolf just trying to keep a professional distance? Was Wolf trying to keep a _personal_ distance? Had Leon imagined that expression on his face, or misinterpreted? And why did it matter so much?

With a sigh, Leon grabbed his crutch and limped to the bunkroom. He hoped these questions, these feelings, would leave him so he could sleep. They wouldn't, and when he finally did fall asleep, they manifested in his dreams.


	4. A New Den

The three ships approached the space station, weaving between asteroids. The pilots were quiet, tense. This was too good a deal to pass up, but that only made it more attractive to unscrupulous types. Word was spreading through the Lylatian underworld that Sargasso was a haven for the criminally inclined. It wasn't worth the risk for Corneria to take it, and so it had been left alone after the war, left for scavengers like Star Wolf to seek out.

Their approach slowed as they came into a clearing in the asteroid field. The space station loomed before them, imposing and unwelcoming. They were going in blind, with no idea if this was indeed a safe haven or not. With so many criminals in the vicinity, it was anyone’s guess.

Leon heard the radio come to life, and Wolf spoke. “Keep sharp.” His voice was tight. In his attempt to hide his anxiety, he'd overcompensated and it was quite obvious he was on edge. Leon suspected why. They were a man down, and while Wolf was trying to hide it, Leon knew the loss had shaken him.

_ "Do you even  _ **_care_ ** _ about my uncle's dream?!" _

_ "No! I  _ **_never_ ** _ cared! I fought for him because he  _ **_paid_ ** _ me, not because I gave a fuck about his cause!" _

Leon and Pigma had heard the argument over their communications channel. Pigma had been the one to start it, inadvertently, when he said he wondered how many of Andross's forces were hiding out on Sargasso. Andrew, excited, said he couldn't wait to rally the troops, but Wolf had nixed the idea. Revenge would do them no good right now, he said. Andrew had not reacted well.

Andrew eventually broke formation, changing course to Fichina. Leon had started to go after him, but Wolf stopped him. They couldn't afford to humor the  _ brat _ any longer. They continued on to Sargasso, in silence. Leon kept looking at Wolf's ship, trying to glimpse their leader. The distance and the glass of their cockpit canopies made it hard to make anything out. He saw only a silhouette.

But Wolf's voice had betrayed him. He could play at being cold and uncaring, but that was Leon's bag, and as such, the lizard saw through the act easily. Wolf was a fierce, passionate individual at heart, one in whom a fiery temper blazed. But with that fire also came warmth. He had taken responsibility for Andrew when he did not have to. He had forgiven the simian's inexperience and impudence, because he knew Andrew needed the team. But Andrew was as passionate, and as proud, as his would-be mentor, not to mention much less patient. That had been the undoing of their relationship.

They located the hangar bay and, slowly, carefully, landed their ships. A number of others were already inside, star fighters, cargo ships, and more. Many bore Andross's symbol, but not all. The trio got out of their ships and headed towards the doors into the station. Wolf glanced at the Androssian emblem on a frigate and frowned. Leon's hand twitched as if to take up residence on Wolf's shoulder, but it stayed by his side, by his blaster.

The doors yielded to them and they stepped through. The space station had seen better days, to be sure, but it was still in decent repair. Someone had been maintaining it all this time. Leon spotted a directory and made his way over to it. It was not a hologram, but a backlit screen. Leon touched it experimentally. Nothing happened.

"I don't like this, Wolf. Where is everyone?" Pigma said, looking around.

"Hell if I know," Wolf replied. He and Pigma joined Leon at the directory. The map had been marked up with pen. Mess Hall C was now "The Hole," while the armory was now "Taken," whatever that meant. Other such changes had been made, though many places had been left unclaimed. The brig, for instance.

Sargasso's first and second levels were taken up mostly by the hangar and storage. The third held The Hole, the briefing room, and several training rooms. The rooms that ensured the base was self-sustaining (the greenhouse, water plant, furnace room, etc.) were housed on the fourth level, while the fifth was where the hospital wing and another mess hall was. The sixth held the armory and the dormitory. The Officer’s Quarters and the final mess hall was on the seventh level, and above that, at the top of the space station, was the Command Center.

"Let's take a look around," Wolf said. "Stay on your guard, but don't start any fights. Pigma."

The hog chuckled, but Leon did not. Pigma had a penchant for stirring up trouble, manipulative swine that he was. Leon began to wonder if he'd set Andrew off intentionally. Perhaps Wolf suspected that, himself.

The trio found the nearest elevator and went to the third floor. They stepped out and were immediately greeted by a band of four primates: a lemur, an orangutan, and two chimps. The lemur squinted his big red eyes at them. “Who the fuck are you lot?”

“Who’s asking?” Wolf replied gruffly.

“Lieutenant Algernon Lemur, you impetuous--wait. Wait a minute. Are… are you Wolf O’Donnell?” The large eyes became even larger as they darted from Leon to Pigma, then back to Wolf. “Blimey… It’s gotta be Star Wolf!”

Leon and Wolf shared a glance, unsure if being so easily recognized was a good thing, until one of the chimps said, “Holy shit, Star Wolf? You guys saved our asses on Eladard!”

“Hey, where’s Oikonny?” the second chimp asked.

The smirk on Wolf’s muzzle died almost as quickly as it had formed. “We parted ways a while ago.” He managed to keep his voice even, but Leon saw his shoulders tense.

“We heard this was the place to be for, shall we say, freelancers,” Leon said, deciding it was a good idea to change the subject. “Perhaps you could assist us.”

“Of course!” The lieutenant’s attitude had done a complete 180, and he was all too happy to help. “What do you need?”

\--

They were in luck. While the full apartments had long been claimed, there were still some dormitory rooms left. Leon and Wolf ended up neighbors, while Pigma was across the hall. It was more than Leon had expected them to find, in all honesty, and he counted his blessings. After putting away his most of his meager possessions, he went over to Wolf's room and knocked. When the door opened, Leon held up a half-full bottle of vodka. Wolf looked at it, then at Leon. "Get in here."

They sat on his bed, quietly passing the bottle back and forth. Eventually, Wolf sighed. “I fucked up, Leon.”

“How so?” Leon asked, though he knew the answer.

“I shouldn’t’ve lost my patience,” Wolf said. “God, the fuck kind of leader am I? I let him down… I let you all down. I was so caught up in trying to crush that little--”

“Stop,” Leon said, taking the bottle. “You are not the only one who failed. If I remember right, I was the one who needed to be rescued after our defeat on Bolse. And who, for that matter, was my rescuer?” He put the bottle to his lips and drank. Wolf said nothing. Leon offered the last of the vodka to Wolf. “You are a fine leader.”

“I told a grieving kid his dead relative’s legacy meant shit-all to me.” Wolf finished the bottle and put it down. “Doesn’t seem like the thing a good leader would do.”

Leon wished he knew what to say. But all he could offer were more empty niceties, which Wolf did not need or want right now. He simply put his hand on Wolf’s shoulder. Wolf, almost imperceptibly, leaned toward Leon in response.

“Think he’ll be okay?” Wolf asked after a long pause.

“Andrew may not be the best pilot, but I will say this for him: he’s not stupid. Emotional, yes, but not stupid.” Leon squeezed Wolf’s shoulder gently. “He will be fine.”

“Mm.” Wolf seemed to accept his answer. “I… I hope he…” Wolf trailed off.

“He will be fine,” Leon repeated. “And who knows? He might come to Sargasso once he’s cooled off some. Give him a day or two.”

They would not see Andrew again for several years.


	5. Green Eyes

The Hole, as it was called, was dimly lit and crowded with people, as always. The man who'd turned the cafeteria into a bar and brewery liked it that way. Felt like his old place on Papetoon, he said, before the police cracked down on his cage fighting operation.

Here, however, there were no laws against having people beat each other senseless for money. Here, those with anger issues and excess testosterone could duke it out without worrying about jail time. Sure, they would have to worry about untreated brain hemorrhages instead, but who on Sargasso wouldn't risk it for a big payout?

The Hole had another draw: jobs. Mercenary work was abundant, with clients coming in daily to find someone to do some dirty deeds. Tonight, Star Wolf had been specifically requested, and so they came. They scanned the room for their client, though their attention was arrested by the crowd around the chain-link cage in the center of the room.

Within, two dogs were going at it in a bare-knuckle boxing match. The smaller dog, a woman with long, auburn fur, delivered the knock-out punch and a rousing cheer went up. Money changed hands, and the woman was let out of the cage while her unconscious opponent was dragged out. She was wearing a sports bra and shorts, showing off her toned muscles.

"Well, now," Wolf muttered, with the slightest smirk. Leon saw the look and a few scales turned pink in indignation.

The victorious dog collected her winnings and went to get some water while the next cage match got underway. She noticed the newcomers as she filled her bottle and looked them over with an appraising eye. Pigma and Leon earned indifference, but Wolf got a smirk; she evidently found him quite to her liking. Leon pursed his lips in distaste. If the woman saw the look, she ignored it, choosing to approach them. Wolf ran a hand through his mane and Leon's pink scales turned crimson. Pigma saw this and stifled a snort of laughter.

The woman was a foot shorter than Wolf, which wasn't hard, given his stature. She smiled, her striking green eyes on Wolf and Wolf alone. "I don't believe we've met," she said, her voice deep and melodious, with a light brogue. "I’ve seen you around, though. The infamous Wolf O'Donnell.”

Wolf was quite pleased to be recognized, and folded his arms in an attempt to both look nonchalant and flex his muscles. "That accent… you from Killarney?"

"I am," she said. "I assume from your name that your parents were as well?"

"Grandparents, but yeah. And I grew up in an area that was mostly Killarnish."

Leon shoved his hands into his pockets so no one could see them turning into fists. It had taken him months to get Wolf to talk about himself, and here this ginger bitch was drawing out his goddamn life story within seconds of their meeting. What was so alluring about her, anyway? Besides her long legs, wide hips, plentiful bosom, and delicate features?

"Nice moves, by the way," Wolf said, indicating the cage with a tilt of his head. "You fight like a real pro."

The woman chuckled. "That's because I am. Or, used to be before I learned I could make more as an enforcer. No one expects a pretty little thing like me to go around breaking bones for a living."

"My kind of woman," Wolf said with a grin.

Leon didn't like that. "Wolf, I hate to interrupt, but we had business here, did we not?" Wolf glared at Leon, and Leon returned the look with a cool one of his own, hiding his extreme displeasure behind a mask of slight annoyance. 

"Well, if you're in such a hurry," the woman said, her smile suddenly taking on a sinister edge, "we can get down to business. I'm the one who called you three here, Star Wolf. I'm Reid."

Leon cleared his throat and looked away. "Uh."

She looked from Leon back to Wolf. " _ You _ , however, can call me Dana." She trailed a finger along his jawline. "Come, why don't we all sit and talk?"

\-- 

"I haven't taken a haul like this in  _ years _ !" Wolf said. Before him and his team were the spoils of their little outing. Crates upon crates of rare ores and gemstones, stolen from a cargo ship en route to Corneria.

"Heh, that was way too easy," Pigma agreed with a savage grin. They had left the freighter disabled and floating in Zoness's orbit, along with the fighters escorting it. The ones they didn't blow up, of course.

"Mm. It went well," Leon conceded.

Wolf snorted. "Oh, come on. This payout's the biggest we've had since Andross kicked it! You could be a little more enthusiastic."

"Apologies, I'm still a bit out of sorts," Leon said. His ship had taken the brunt of the fire, as he had served as the distraction, and he was, quite literally, shaken up.

Dana approached the trio, communicator in one hand and a briefcase in the other. “Well done, gents. Boss couldn’t be more pleased. Your payment.” She handed the briefcase to Wolf, her fingers lightly touching his. “And you can expect he’ll have me call on you again when the need arises.”

Wolf grinned. “Good.  _ Very  _ good.”

Pigma stretched. “Well, I’m heading out to grab a bite. Nothing gives you an appetite like blowing the shit out of people, heh. Later.”

“I will take my leave, as well,” Leon said. If he had to watch Wolf flirt with Dana any more, he’d probably throw up. He and Pigma left, then went their separate ways. Pigma to The Hole, Leon to his room.

Leon closed the door behind him, went to his bed, and screamed into his pillow. He could not have been more frustrated. The past few days had been spent planning their heist with Dana, and Wolf had taken quite a shine to her. Not to say he was some lovesick pup. He could and did focus on business before pleasure. But Leon caught those surreptitious looks, saw how Wolf’s eye, filled with hunger, roamed her body. It was sickening.

He pulled out his sniper rifle and began to take it apart. He hadn’t used it in awhile, so it probably didn’t need a cleaning, but he had to do  _ something _ to take his mind off things, and he found maintaining his guns to be rather soothing. Once it was in pieces, he started by cleaning out the barrel. He thought he heard a noise next door, in Wolf’s room, but thought nothing of it. Minutes later, he noticed soft voices, though he couldn’t make out the words. He stopped working and listened intently.

"Ooh, Wolf~"

Leon's eyes widened and his face flushed as he realized what was happening. Dana was in Wolf’s room, and whatever he was doing, she was encouraging him to keep going. There was a sudden gasp and she called Wolf’s name. He growled hers in reply.

Every grunt, every gasp, the bed creaking in protest, Dana's cries of pleasure, Leon heard it all. He covered his head with his pillow, but still he could hear it, and he could just imagine it, imagine Wolf's hard muscles at work as he thrust again and again, and Leon's own body betrayed him. He felt himself growing stiff as his thoughts turned to desire. He wanted Wolf so badly, wanted to be the one moaning beneath him, wanted Wolf to be saying  _ his _ name, wanted him to make  _ him _ scream, wanted--

"Oh! Ohhh!" Dana's voice cut through his thoughts, and he knew Wolf had satisfied her. Moments later, Leon heard a low groan as Wolf finished, after which the noise ceased. With the walls apparently being so thin, Leon didn't dare try to find his own release, and so he returned to cleaning his guns, more frustrated than ever.

Once he could leave his room safely, Leon went to the communal kitchen on the level below to get something to eat. Wolf came in shortly after, and had Leon not heard everything, he wouldn't have guessed the man had just gotten laid. 

“Hey,” Wolf said as he poured himself a beer. It was like nothing had happened. Like he hadn't just been intimate with a stranger; as intimate and, indeed,  _ vulnerable _ as one could get, and with a goddamn  _ stranger _ .

Leon didn't look at him, instead staring into his bowl of stale cereal. He pushed a piece of puffed rice around with his spoon, then cleared his throat. "So, Dana sounded pleased."

Wolf nearly spit out his beer. He forced himself to swallow and looked at Leon, embarrassed. "Uhhh… You, uh… heard that?"

"Every bit of it," Leon said, still avoiding eye contact.

If Wolf's fur could change color, he'd have been redder than Dana. "I-I-I--"

Leon got up. He had lost his appetite. "If you could, hm,  _ relocate _ your evening romps to  _ her  _ room, it'd be greatly appreciated."

Wolf scratched the back of his neck. “Ah, fucking hell. I’m sorry about that, Leon, I didn’t--”

“It’s fine,” Leon lied. He went to wash his dishes.  _ After all, you aren’t  _ **_mine_ ** _ … _ Leon hated himself for feeling as he did, but he hated Dana more. For being Wolf’s type, and for being brave enough to do what he’d never tried.  For so easily captivating Wolf, for earning his respect and trust.

For winning his heart.


	6. Horsing Around

"We have a problem."

Wolf didn't want to hear that. Nobody wanted to hear that, but right here, right now, Wolf  _ definitely _ didn't want to hear that. He glowered at Dana, and Leon hoped he'd shoot the messenger. He knew he wouldn't.

"What…  _ kind _ of problem?" Wolf tapped his claws on the table impatiently. Papers were scattered across the surface, lists upon lists of numbers.

"The mafioso kind," Dana said. "It seems someone on base owes the wrong people a shitload of money." She looked straight at Pigma, who was suddenly very interested in a receipt for several tanks of fuel. "There's a mob boss calling himself Derby on the way demanding payment. In cash or blood."

Wolf groaned and massaged his temples. "How much cash?"

"Don't know," Dana said.

Everyone looked at Pigma, who grinned sheepishly. "Uh… forty-thousand."

"Forty--Fucking what?!" Wolf grabbed Pigma by the shirt and snarled in his face, "You're in debt to the mafia for forty grand and you didn't think to  _ tell _ us?!"

"I didn't think they'd find me!"

"You're an infamous mercenary you stupid asshole!" Wolf shoved Pigma away and looked at Dana. "Does he know Pigma's here?"

"He knows  _ Star Wolf _ is here," Dana said, "but if, say, Pigma wasn't  _ in _ Star Wolf…"

"Hey!" Pigma protested. "Wolf, you can't kick me out!"

"I'm not suggesting that," Dana explained. She pulled something from her pocket. It was a key. "Your Wolfens are some of the most recognizable ships in the system, and there's no doubt they'll spot you leaving. Take my ship and get lost until the heat dies down."

Star Wolf stared at her in disbelief. Wolf took the key and looked at it, a smile slowly making his way to his face. "Alright." He handed the key to Pigma. "Let's go deal with this guy. Leon, get your rifle. I want you covering me from above."

"Us," Dana said. "You're not facing an entourage of gangsters alone."

Leon bristled. "He won't be alone, he has me."

"Still, a little extra backup won't hurt," Wolf said. "Come on."

The foursome hurried to the lower levels. As Wolf, Pigma, and Dana continued on to the hangar floor, Leon took up position on the walkway above. There was little cover, but a bullet to the ceiling lights took care of that, shrouding a corner in darkness. Leon watched Pigma get into Dana's ship, black and violet in contrast to their white and red Wolfens.

Mere minutes after Pigma left, four starfighters flanking a civilian ship entered. They touched down and the fighter pilots got out of their ships, followed by three people from the civilian ship. Two of them carried shotguns and stood to either side of a small horse. Or was that a pony?

Leon saw the equine begin to speak, and heard his voice in his ear. Wolf's communicator was on and transmitting to him. "Wolf O'Donnell, I presume. So kind of you to meet me here and save us the trouble of tracking you down. Where is Dengar?"

"Hell if I know, he fucked off weeks ago," Wolf said. "I ain't his babysitter."

"Mm." Derby didn't seem surprised. He looked around the hangar. "I count two of  _ you _ , but  _ three _ of your oh-so-formidable Wolfens. For that matter,  _ she _ doesn't look like a chameleon. Where is Powalski?"

"I ain't  _ his _ babysitter, either," Wolf said, "not that it matters. I'm only here because I'm not in the mood to get into a fire fight with your goons over some asshole who's long gone."

Leon heard the footsteps a second too late. He had barely started to stand when he caught a blow across the face, his rifle slipping from his hands and clattering down onto a ship below. A rough hand grabbed the back of his jacket and pulled him to his feet and into a chokehold, a gun placed to his head.

“Got him, boss!” the assailant, a rooster, called down as he dragged a struggling Leon into the light.

Derby smirked. “Oh, look, there he is.” He turned back to Wolf. “You know, I don’t appreciate being lied to, O’Donnell.” Wolf growled, his eye darting between Leon and the mob boss, who continued his smug monologue. “My man up there tracked that sorry swine down weeks ago, and has been watching ever since. I know Dengar is on this station. And I can only assume from his absence that he doesn’t have the money to pay me back. Which means his debt must be paid with blood. And if not his, then his friends will have to do.”

With a snap of his fingers, the other six flunkies drew their weapons and aimed at Wolf and Dana. “Wait,” Wolf said. “Just--wait a second.” He looked up at Leon again, then back to the mob boss. “You don’t need to do this.”

“Oh? Will you trade Dengar’s life for yours?”

“Three for one? I’d be nuts to turn down such a  _ generous _ offer,” Wolf said, barely tempering his anger.

“That’s a good boy,” Derby snickered. He looked to two of the pilots. “You two. Help O’Donnell find his porcine pal, then bring them back here."

The pilots stepped forward, pistols still on Wolf. “Turn around. No sudden moves.”

“Any other cliches you wanna throw at me while you’re at it?” Wolf snarled.

“Shut up. Walk.”

Wolf obeyed, leading the two thugs out of the hangar, and Leon cursed his idiocy. How had he been so stupid as to let his guard down and let some feathery fuck get the drop on him? Now, they were as good as dead. Whether Wolf handed over Pigma or not, they would all be killed to set an example. He couldn’t let that happen, he couldn’t!

Leon fought harder to free himself, his tail beating against the rooster’s back. The bird grunted and tightened his hold on Leon’s neck. “Knock it off, you--” He was interrupted by the end of Leon’s tail wrapping around his throat and head. Leon pulled as hard as he could, yanking the rooster’s head back. It wasn’t hard enough to snap his neck like he’d hoped, but it got him to let go. Releasing the rooster's head, Leon spun around and grabbed for his gun, and the two men wrestled for it.

“What are you doing?!” Derby shrieked. “Kill him!”

"With pleasure," Leon said, jamming the gun under the rooster's jaw and pulling the trigger. The dead man fell to the ground, leaving Leon with the gun. The lizard turned to the gangsters, blood splattered across his face and shirt, and vaulted over the railing, landing on the ship and grabbing his rifle.

The four remaining flunkies, distracted by the tussle, had taken their eyes off Dana, allowing her to run for cover. By the time they started firing, she was already crouched behind someone's ship. Whoever owned it would be pissed to see it riddled with scorch marks, but that was not her concern.

"Shoot them! Kill them both!" the mob boss yelped.

Two goons went after Dana and two after Leon, while the boss bolted for his ship. Leon ducked out of the thugs' view and aimed his rifle, firing a shot at the fleeing man. He missed, swore, then fired again. This time he hit the horse in the pelvis, though he had been aiming for the head.

A shot ricocheted off the ship near Leon's elbow and he took that as his cue to move. He rolled to the other side of the ship, then dropped down to the floor. He dashed around to the other side, stolen pistol at the ready, and fired at the goons coming his way. They both dropped, though one was still alive and fired back, grazing Leon's shoulder. Leon retaliated swiftly.

The hangar was quiet, now, except for Derby's blubbering. Dana had dispatched the last two flunkies, and did not seem to have sustained any injuries. She approached him with her blaster in hand, eyes moving from one body to the next, as if unsure if they were really dead.

"We need to--" she began, only for the door to the rest of the station to open. Wolf ran in, boots pounding across the floor, his own blaster at the ready. His "escort" was nowhere to be seen, though the blood on his claws gave a hint as to what happened.

Wolf took in the scene quickly as he ran to his comrades. He slowed to a stop when he reached them, giving each a once-over. His eye lingered on Leon, perhaps because of the blood covering his front, before moving to the mob boss. The lupine strode forward, Leon and Dana falling in step behind him.

"Please… please don't kill me," the fallen gangster whimpered. "I-I have money, plenty of money, I'll give you anything, please…"

Wolf sneered. "Pathetic. Let's get something straight here.  _ No one _ threatens me and mine." He shot the man between the eyes, and Leon felt something stir in his heart.  _ Mine, _ he'd said. Wolf considered him his. The fact that Pigma and Dana were no doubt included in that didn't occur to him until later, and even then, it didn't matter. He was Wolf's.


	7. Thieving Hands, Healing Hands

All was quiet at Corneria City General Hospital. This late at night, only a few guards and emergency personnel were on duty, which made sneaking in laughably easy. Leon slunk through the maintenance corridors on silent feet, searching for the stairs to the main floor.

Elsewhere, he heard the elevator announce its arrival with a ding, and stopped short. Something was moving, and coming closer, so he ducked through the nearest door, into a janitor's closet. Peeking out, he saw someone roll a cart full of laundry down the hall and into another room.

Slipping back out, Leon hurried in the opposite direction. He found the elevator but passed it by, as it was too risky; if he was caught he would be trapped in a small, enclosed space. He found the stairwell and climbed up, pausing at the door to the hospital to listen. He didn't hear any movement, so slowly, carefully, he opened the door and peeked out.

No one was there. Leon thanked his lucky stars and quietly shut the door behind him before heading down the hallway. He had no idea where his quarry was, but maybe he could find something to tell him. He made his way to the front of the building, into the reception area, and froze. He heard footsteps.

Leon crouched behind the receptionist's desk and hid, listening as the guard passed through on their rounds. The footsteps stopped for a few moments, presumably as the guard checked something, then continued on. Leon waited until they'd faded to nothing before coming out and searching the desk. The public directory wouldn't tell him where the target was, but the receptionist would surely have its location.

Bingo. It was on this floor, but around the other side of the building. Leon set off, keeping his eyes and ears peeled for any staff who might cause a problem. He turned a corner, entering the children's wing, and tensed. He heard faint crying and saw an open door further down the hall. No doubt some poor brat was being tended to.

Leon crept down the corridor as quickly as he could without making any noise, hand on his holster. He had no intention of using his gun, at least not here, not where it would put children at risk. He would bluff as much as he needed but if it came down to it, he would not harm a child. Even he had standards.

The crying stopped just as Leon passed by the door. He glanced in and saw a small, sickly boy snuggled up to a nurse, who was rubbing his back and singing a soft lullaby. They didn't see him and Leon kept going, his mission the only thing on his mind.

Soon, he had found the door he was looking for, and set about picking the lock. Carefully, he pulled the cover off the keycard reader and looked over the wires. A snip here, a snip there, and the door slid open. Leon glanced around for any staff before going inside.

The lights flickered on, revealing rows upon rows of shelves. Leon pulled out a list and began looking for what he needed. He would have to trust that the lab tech he'd traumatized had been honest; if not, he'd be returning to exact a messy revenge.

Each shelf was organized alphabetically, but there were so many different medicines, and they all had long, hard-to-remember names. Leon searched carefully, wanting to be sure he grabbed the right ones. One by one, he pulled out bottles and small boxes and read their labels. When he found what he needed, he tossed it in his backpack.

Leon kept glancing at the door, sure that any minute, someone would find him. He couldn't afford to be caught, nor could he afford to leave without what he came for. His heart pounded in his chest, dread threatening to overtake him. This might not have been his first crime, but it was the first one he had so much riding on.

As he had feared, someone appeared in the doorway while he was still searching. The janitor's eyes widened and he started to open his mouth, but Leon was quick on the draw and had his pistol in hand and pointed at the old turkey before he could make a peep.

"Be silent," Leon hissed. "Get in here."

The turkey obeyed, shaking. "Don't hurt me, please, don't--"

"Stop your sniveling and I won't," Leon said. "Back there, against the wall." He put down his backpack and pulled out a roll of duct tape. "Hands behind your back. Face the wall." Banking on the turkey being too scared to resist, he put his gun away and taped the janitor's wrists together. He then tore off a strip and put it over the turkey's beak. "Stay put, and you will live."

Leon returned to his pack and scooped it up, then redoubled his efforts. He had no time to lose, and only one medication left to find. He no longer cared about leaving no trace, he cared only about speed. His hand had closed around the last bottle he needed when another person appeared in the door.

"Hey!" Leon shoved the bottle into his backpack and zipped it up as the guard pulled his taser and took aim. The lizard scrambled up the shelf like it was a ladder just as the electrified darts were fired. They missed their mark, and Leon jumped down, bolting for the door. The guard went for his baton, or maybe his radio, Leon didn't know, he only knew he had to get out.

Leon tackled the ram and they tumbled into the hallway. Leon punched the guard in the face with all his might, hoping for a knockout. Sadly, the guard was a bit tougher than Leon could take down in one hit. The ram slugged Leon in the stomach and shoved him off. Leon wheezed, struggling to catch his breath and stand, and he heard the ram on the radio calling for backup.

Fighting would only serve to slow him down, so he took off running, the ram in pursuit. Leon's mind raced as he looked for an escape, any escape. He turned back down the corridor into the children's wing and saw the open door. He slid to a stop in front of it and ran in.

The nurse gasped and clutched the child, who returned to crying. Outside, Leon heard more footsteps as more guards were coming. He grabbed a chair and slammed it into the window, shattering it. Now more children were screaming, but he didn't care. He climbed through, cutting his hand, and sprinted to where he'd left his ship. Behind him, the guards stopped to check on the nurse and child, allowing Leon to disappear into the darkness.

Once Leon was safely in orbit, he set the autopilot and inspected his injured hand. The gash ran across his palm from where his little finger started to just below his thumb. He dressed the wound with the emergency med-kit he kept in his cockpit, then took control of his Wolfen and gunned it back to Sargasso.

\--

Leon entered Wolf's room and looked at his leader, laid low by a nasty case of pneumonia that left him bedridden, his breathing strained and hoarse. It was Pigma's turn to watch over him, but he'd fallen asleep in the chair, snoring so loudly Leon was shocked Wolf could rest. Leon took the damp cloth from Wolf's forehead and slapped Pigma upside the head with it. With a startled snort, the hog awoke.

"Eh, wha--"

"Wolf needs fresh water," Leon said. "Make it cool, but not freezing."

Pigma, grumbling, complied, taking the bowl from the bedside table and heading out. Leon dug out the pills he'd stolen and looked them over, trying to decide what cocktail of medication would be safe to give to Wolf. Pigma returned after a few minutes with a bowl full of water and a fresh washcloth.

"Thank you, Pigma, I'll take it from here," Leon said.

With a grunt, Pigma left for his room. Leon left the chosen pills on the bedside table and pulled a jug of water from the mini-fridge, pouring a glass for Wolf. He then wet the clean washcloth and dabbed the sweat from Wolf's face.

Wolf stirred and opened his good eye. "L… Leon…?"

"I'm here," Leon said, "and I've brought medicine." He put the cloth down and helped Wolf sit up. Wolf swallowed the pills and drained the glass of water before lying back down with a soft moan. Leon dipped the cloth back into the cool water, wrung it out, and placed it on Wolf's forehead.

Wolf coughed raggedly and Leon wiped the phlegm from his mouth with the other cloth, causing Wolf to smile softly. "You'd have made a great nurse, the way you're fussing over me."

"The many corpses I've left in my wake tell a different story," Leon said. "These are the hands of a killer, not a healer."

"And yet…" Wolf said. He coughed again, not nearly so harshly this time. He looked at Leon, brow furrowed slightly. "So, what did you do to your hand?"

"A minor injury, nothing more," Leon replied. "Don't worry about it."

"But--"

"Hush. Rest."

Wolf was too tired to argue, so he closed his eye, and after a few short minutes, fell asleep again. Leon stayed with him the rest of the night.


	8. The Things We Want

Leon had to laugh when Wolf knocked on his door, grinning like a child, and told him he’d lifted a TV, gaming system, and several games from a load of stolen electronics that had just reached Sargasso. He loved seeing this side of Wolf, mischievous and even a little silly. It was such a stark contrast to the tough demeanor he put on for everyone else, seeing it reminded Leon that  _ he _ was Wolf’s confidant, the one he trusted most.

The two went to Wolf’s room and started up the game, a simple crossover fighting game. It had been a long time since either of them had enjoyed a simple video game, and neither knew how this particular one worked, but they found as much fun in bumbling around as they would have in playing “properly.” They spoke about trifling things, mostly their past experiences with the games these characters were from, but Wolf slowly became less talkative as the afternoon wore on.

Leon glanced from the screen to Wolf, at the same time that Wolf glanced at him. Wolf opened his mouth slightly, then closed it and looked away. Leon’s brow furrowed. “What?”

Wolf cleared his throat. “I’m... thinking of asking Dana to join Star Wolf.”

Leon screamed internally, but managed to remain outwardly composed. “Oh?” He had feared this ever since he noticed Wolf was spending the whole night in Dana’s room, rather than just a couple hours. The man had come to trust her as he trusted few others, trust her enough to sleep next to her. Trust her as Leon thought Wolf trusted only him. Leon looked back at the screen and ran to the other side of the stage to pick up a hammer that had appeared.

“Yeah.” Wolf double-jumped over Leon’s swings. “That won’t be a problem, will it?”

Leon did not answer. The hammer’s invincibility wore off and Leon allowed Wolf to knock him off the stage. He put down his controller and stood. “I think I’ve had my fill of video games for now. I’ve some work that needs to be done.”

Wolf sighed, a touch irritated. “Leon--”

“You know my opinion,” Leon said, “do with it what you will.” He left Wolf’s room and headed for the hangar. He needed to calm down, and he had some basic maintenance that he’d been putting off. Working on his ship would distract him, he hoped. His mind was a tangle of anger and hurt. Wolf knew damn well he wasn’t fond of Dana, but perhaps he figured ‘hey, Leon hates Pigma too, what’s one more teammate he can’t stand?’ The thought was irrational, but Leon’s thoughts often were when Wolf was involved. He entered the hangar and screamed internally again.

Dana was at her ship, fueling it up for a flight, and looked up as the doors opened. Her expression remained neutral, though she waved a hand in acknowledgement.  _ Be civil, be civil, be civil, _ Leon told himself. After all, he might end up flying with her on a regular basis, soon. Leon nodded to her politely, then went to his own ship. He had scarcely opened the powerplant to look at the engine when he heard a mumbled curse. "God damn it. 'Ey Leon, I left my phone in my room. You mind finishing here while I go and grab it?"

"... Sure," Leon said.

"Excellent, be right back." Dana jogged out of the hangar, and Leon glanced around. There was no one else around, and the toolbox was  _ right there _ . It would be  _ so easy _ to sabotage her ship. Open a hole in the oxygen tank, or perhaps drop nails into the engine. Or he could cut the brakes, that old chestnut. Then she’d be gone for good, and he’d never have to see her or hear her ever again, and Wolf would be…

Wolf would be upset. Dana was special to him, and if something happened to her, it would break his heart. Leon couldn’t do that to him. He could never betray Wolf, not even to fulfill his own deepest desires. The fuel nozzle clicked, and Leon removed it from the ship and put it away before closing the cap.

Dana returned a few minutes later and smiled at him. “Thanks, Leon.” She climbed into the cockpit, then turned to look at him. “Oh, by the way…" She smirked. "Tell Wolf I’m gonna need a bed warmer when I get back tonight.”

Leon smiled back. “Will do.”  _ I hope you fucking choke. _

The canopy closed and Dana’s ship sped off into space, disappearing among the stars.

Weeks passed. Star Wolf had spent the first of those weeks searching for her, but it was a futile effort. Lylat was vast, and no one who would know her whereabouts had seen her. Leon was not worried about her, mostly because he didn't care, but her disappearance left Wolf sullen. Pigma was somewhere in between the two; not as ambivalent as Leon, not as dismayed as Wolf. Just kind of bummed out.

On the 20th day since they last saw Dana, Leon was in the gym, working a punching bag. Their routine had returned to normal, with regular training sessions, so he thought nothing of it when Pigma came in. The hog looked around. "Hey, Leon, you know where Wolf is?"

"In his room, I think. Why, do you need him for something?"

"Got news for him. Dana's dead."

Leon's next punch only grazed the bag, resulting in a scrape on his knuckles. He ignored it. "Dana's--" He looked at Pigma. "How… Who told you?"

"Heard from Orrin who heard from Jackal who heard from a friend of Dana's that she got got by the Cornerians and--where are you going?"

Leon ran out of the gym, leaving his stuff behind, and raced towards the elevator. Wolf needed to know. Oh god, how was he going to tell him? He was no good at breaking bad news gently. Leon took off the second the elevator doors opened and nearly collided with Wolf as he rounded the corner. One look at his dear friend’s face told him everything. Wolf’s mouth was pulled into a deep frown, and his eye held none of its usual fire. He hadn’t looked this downtrodden since their defeat on Venom. He knew. He knew Dana was dead.

“W-Wolf…” Leon fought back the urge to embrace him, but his hand still came up to touch Wolf’s arm. “Wolf, I… I heard about Dana.”

“Mm. What can you do,” Wolf said quietly. “Part of the mercenary life.”

Leon’s brow furrowed, and his mere touch turned into a tight grip. “Come with me.” Wolf protested, only once, and weakly, ultimately letting Leon guide him. Leon led Wolf to his room, and they sat on the bed, as they did the last time Wolf needed to process a loss.

As with that time, Wolf spoke without prodding after some silence. “It doesn’t seem real, you know? When she didn’t come back, I, I assumed prison… or, hell, that she’d found someone else to pal around with.”

Leon looked at Wolf and asked the question he most feared the answer to. “Did you love her?”

“No,” Wolf said. The simple truth of that statement stunned Leon. All this time, he'd believed that Wolf and Dana had been  _ together _ , as lovers, and this revelation left Leon feeling shocked and a little foolish. Wolf kept talking, hardly noticing how Leon was looking at him. “Don’t get me wrong, I  _ liked _ her. A lot. But she was just a fuck buddy.”

“Is that so…” Leon muttered, taking a moment to recover his wits. “Then why does it hurt you so much?”

Wolf swallowed. “I…” He tore his gaze from the wall to look to Leon. There were no tears, but he looked as if there easily could be. “She was… she was fun to hang around, but--”

“But nothing. There is no shame in admitting you cared for her, even if it was not so deep as to be called ‘love,’” Leon said. “She was a part of your life, a part that brought you joy, and now… she’s gone. It’s natural to be sad.”

Wolf inhaled deeply and closed his eye. “God… I really am going to miss her…”

Leon could not remember the last time he felt regret, if he ever had. In that moment, however, he felt it keenly. He had wished ill upon Dana, and the universe had, cruelly, done away with her and left him to watch Wolf suffer. Was this his punishment for his selfishness? "I'm… I'm so sorry, Wolf."

"Are you?" Wolf asked sourly. "You never liked her."

Leon swallowed. "All the same… I hate to see you like this."

"Hmph." Wolf looked away from him.

They sat in sullen silence for some time, as Leon examined his own feelings about Dana's death. She had been a rival, unbeknownst to anyone other than Leon, but… she had also been a comrade. If not for his ridiculous attachment to Wolf, they might have even been friends. Leon blew out a soft, resigned sigh. Okay, he had to admit it to himself. He was a  _ little _ sad about her demise, even separate from Wolf's sorrow.

"I… I don't believe in never speaking ill of the dead. False praise disgraces one's memory just as much as slander. I won't pretend I'll miss her very much, or talk about how wonderful she was, but… I will say this. She deserved better, and she would have made a fine addition to Star Wolf." Leon touched his leader's arm. "So, yes. Despite my personal feelings, I  _ am _ sorry she's gone."

Wolf took a deep breath, uneven, shaking with repressed emotion, and rubbed his eye with his palm. Leon hesitated for a moment, then snaked an arm around Wolf's shoulders and pulled him closer. Wolf's muscles tightened and his back straightened and Leon wondered if he had crossed a line. They had never shown each other this level of affection, miniscule as it was, and Wolf was not the type to be physically intimate with anyone he wasn't sharing a bed with.

A long, shaky sigh left Wolf, and with it, the tension in his body. He slumped against Leon, and to the lizard's shock, Wolf allowed tears to flow. He made no sound, no sobs or wails or screams. There was only silent mourning.


	9. Enough

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note: This is a follow-up to my stand-alone fic Trust No One, but it doesn't have to be read to appreciate this chapter... I think.

_"Stay with me, Leon, that's an order. Stay with me._

_"Leon…!"_

Leon’s mind was hazy, thoughts unfocused and senses dull, while his muscles were numb and heavy, unable to obey his will. It took all of Leon's strength just to open his eyes, and he immediately closed them again, blinded as he was by the fluorescent lights. A soft groan escaped him, almost inaudible even to his own ears.

"Leon?" A voice in the darkness; quiet, rough, and familiar.

 _Wolf…?_ Leon opened his eyes once more, squinting at the shape next to him. When his eyes adjusted he saw Wolf's face, etched with both concern and relief.

"Oh thank god…" Wolf whispered, almost too quietly for Leon to hear. His hand was resting on Leon's arm, which had an IV drip in it.

"What… what happened?" Leon tried to take in his surroundings. It looked like a hospital, albeit one that hadn't seen use in months. His chest was bare except for the bandages tightly wrapped around him, and it hurt to breathe too deeply.

"Pigma happened," Wolf growled, voice low and murderous, and it all came back to Leon. Pigma had gone too far, he had to go, they argued, he pulled a knife, and… "He tried to stab me in the back and got you instead." He took a breath to calm himself, and his face softened. "I… I don't know what to say…"

"'Thank you' seems like a good option," a deep, silky smooth voice said. Leon looked in its direction to see a black cat standing in an unlit corner, leaning against the wall and smirking. He seemed familiar, but Leon couldn't place him.

Wolf glanced his way briefly, then turned his eye back to his friend. "... Thanks, Leon."

Leon swallowed. That look in his eye… Did Wolf suspect Leon's feelings? Did he know how deep they ran? How far Leon would go for his sake? Leon had not known it himself, not until he was on the floor, bleeding out after making a snap decision. But he didn't regret that decision for a second, even though he was convinced he was about to die. He would trade his life for Wolf's every time, without fail.

Because... he loved Wolf.

The door opened and a chubby rat came in, wearing jeans and a button-up shirt. "Oh good, you're conscious." She marched up to Leon and checked the IV, then peered at his face. "Hmm, you're still pale. You feelin' okay there, bud?"

"Uh…"

"Answer the question."

"Not… really?"

"Not really how? Feverish? Dizzy? About to puke?"

"Just… very, very tired."

"Hmm. You, help him sit up," she instructed Wolf as she piled bandages, antiseptic, and other tools on a rolling tray.

Wolf slipped an arm around Leon's back and slowly, gently, lifted him. Leon winced, the movement stretching his chest and irritating his wound. The rat removed the bloody bandages, revealing a sizable incision near his heart, one that had been expertly stitched up. She dabbed it with the antiseptic and he hissed in pain. Once the wound was clean, she rebandaged him and nodded to Wolf, who helped him lie back down. The rat then pulled out a flask and unscrewed the lid.

"I… I'm sorry, who are you people?" Leon asked.

"That's Caroso," Wolf said, nodding to the black cat. "If it wasn't for him, you would have died in that hangar. And that's Rattlidge. If it wasn't for her, you'd have died in here."

"Damn straight," she said before knocking back her flask. Leon pulled a face, but said nothing.

The black cat approached the bed, still smiling, though he suddenly looked more sincere. "You may call me Panther. We are going to make a good team, I think."

"Team?"

"He's replacing Pigma," Wolf said. Leon stared at him. Even with Dana, it had taken almost a year for him to invite her to join. Did saving Leon's life mean that much to Wolf? His heart skipped a beat and he swallowed.

Rattlidge closed up her flask and took Leon’s chin in her hand, staring into his eyes. "You sure you feel okay? Your pupils are huge."

"I'm… just a bit overwhelmed, I suppose," Leon admitted. "It's been a long time since I was helped by strangers."

"Aw, poor baby," Rattlidge said, patting his cheek. Leon pulled away and glared at her. She snickered in response. "Well, if you're sure. I'm out. You got my number in case of emergency, but please. Don't have an emergency."

Panther held the door for her and she ignored him. He dipped his head to his new teammates politely. "I, too, have places to go and people to see. Until next time, Wolf. Leon." Leon thought he saw him smirk, but couldn't be sure.

The door clicked shut and Wolf sighed. "God, Leon. I can't believe you did that." He chuckled, a hollow, mirthless sound. "You almost died for me. Me. Why?"

"I… care about you," Leon said slowly. He’d almost said what he _really_ meant. _I love you_. He wanted to say it, but couldn't. Wolf couldn't know. It would make him deeply uncomfortable, and it would ruin everything. Leon would rather have a platonic relationship with Wolf than none at all.

"I… care about you, too," Wolf replied. Such a sentiment was not one that he often expressed, and it was done with some difficulty. "I… I appreciate… Fucking hell, Leon, I'm sorry for being such a jackass. You've had my back from day one and I haven’t done anything to return the favor."

"Nonsense. You saved my life on Venom,” Leon said.

“But you’ve done so much more for me, I--”

“It isn’t a contest, Wolf,” Leon said. “You are very dear to me, and I am more than happy to help you.” Leon placed his hand on Wolf’s and locked eyes with him. “And I know that when the need arises, I can always count on you."

Conflicting emotions warred for dominance on Wolf's face. Self-doubt. Warmth. His brow furrowed and a new emotion won out. Determination. "Your faith won't be misplaced. I promise." Leon felt the urge to kiss him then. A strong, almost desperate urge. He hadn't felt so loved and valued as he did in that moment, and it was a struggle to hold back. Wolf may have loved him, but he wasn't _in love_ with him. It was a brotherly love, at best. And while it wasn't what Leon wanted… it was enough.


	10. Breathe Easy

The massive corridor hadn't seemed this long on the way in. But perhaps it was the dozens of monstrous aliens tailing them that made it seem so. Leon performed an aileron roll, deflecting laser fire, and retaliated by doing a somersault and peppering the Aparoid with lasers of his own. It exploded, and he turned his attention back to the escape.

Serving as a distraction and relying on those young whelps to save the day would not have been Leon's first plan, but he trusted Wolf's judgment. Leon glanced at the man in question as he shot down three Aparoids in rapid succession, and his heart fluttered in admiration. He quickly admonished himself. This was no time to be fawning over Wolf.

At last, Star Wolf made it to the open air. The three broke off in different directions, the Aparoids splitting up to follow. Leon looked at his rader. At least seven were in pursuit, and another four were coming in from the front. He banked right, away from the encroaching Aparoids, and deployed a bomb behind him.

The explosion caught six of the Aparoids, but only five went down. One, severely damaged but still operational, tried to catch up to Leon, perhaps aiming for a kamikaze attack, but Panther shot it down as he flew by. Five left.

Leon performed another somersault, firing off a charged shot that took down another Aparoid before he flew between the ones that remained. He dropped another bomb, taking out the remainder, and smirked in self-satisfaction. A shouted curse drew his attention to the dogfight ahead of him, and he saw that Panther's wing was damaged, pieces of Aparoid clinging to it. Leon feared the worst, until Panther performed an aileron roll and the debris was cleared.

A sigh had barely escaped him when something slammed into his ship, jostling him roughly. An Aparoid had attached itself to his ship, and judging by the way his instruments were screaming, its infection was starting to get through his shields. Memories of Corneria and General Pepper flooded his mind, threatening to send him into a panic.

"Leon!" Another impact rattled his ship, and the Aparoid was ripped away. Leon looked outside and his stomach dropped. Wolf had rammed the Aparoid, destroying it, but there was a large, dark mark on his Wolfen's hull. Leon couldn't tell if it was just a smear of Aparoid guts, or something more severe.

"Wolf, your ship!"

"It’s fine, just focus on the fight!”

Leon grit his teeth, sights set on the Aparoids pursuing Wolf. He'd never forgive himself if Wolf perished here. He had to protect him, he--

Panther shouted again as the screech of metal being torn away filled the air. Leon whipped his head around and saw Panther's ship, missing a wing, falling towards the ground below. Leon cursed and gunned it towards Panther. He pulled alongside his plummeting comrade, diverting his weapons' power to his tractor beam and flipping the switch. The beam enveloped Panther's ship and it stopped its freefall.

"Panther, are you okay?" Leon called.

"F-fine, fine," Panther said, "thanks."

"Let's get out of here," Wolf said, shooting down another Aparoid. "Leon, make for Lylat, I'll cover you."

Leon obeyed, heading into the stratosphere with Panther's ship. Wolf trailed behind, blasting the pursuing Aparoids out of the sky until they passed into low orbit, whereupon the Aparoids ceased the chase. When they were free from the planet's gravitational pull, Leon slowed and looked to Wolf's ship. It seemed intact, but he couldn't help worrying.

"You guys okay?" Wolf asked.

"I am. My ship, however, is another story," Panther said, looking gloomily at the missing wing. "What about you, Wolf?"

"I'm fine, that bump was nothing," Wolf replied. His console started beeping and was hurriedly silenced.

"What was that?" Leon asked.

"Nothing. Come on, it's a long way home."

They started the journey in silence, taking the time to breathe. They’d done what they could, but staying any longer was suicide. The rest was up to Star Fox. They weren’t being pursued at least, so that was a good sign.

“... Where do we go when we get back to Lylat?” Panther asked after some time had passed. “Sargasso?”

“No,” Wolf said. “It’s a lost cause. We don’t have the funds to make it worth coming back to. Better to cut our losses and start over.” His voice was strained, somewhat. Leon figured he was just hiding how upset he was. Out of Sargasso’s few permanent residents, only Star Wolf had any real emotional attachment to the base; the rest were there because it was a safe haven, and Wolf paid well. After a few minutes, Wolf spoke again. “Best to… to land on the nearest planet. Get our ships fixed… up.”

Leon frowned. That was not the sound of suppressed emotion. That was the sound of difficulty breathing. “Wolf? What’s wrong?”

“Noth--”

“‘Nothing’ my ass!” Leon snapped. “You sound like you just ran a marathon!” He looked at Wolf’s ship again. Sparks were jumping off his hull, near the damage he’d sustained earlier. That beeping Leon had heard earlier came back to his mind. “Wolf, is your life support working?”

A pause, then a sigh. “No.”

“What?!” Panther shouted. “How long ago did it fail?!”

Another, longer pause. This time, Leon answered. “When he rammed that Aparoid.” His stomach twisted into knots. This was his fault. He’d been careless, and Wolf was paying for it. Leon swallowed, trying to quell the rising panic. “How much oxygen do you have left?”

“Enough," Wolf growled. "We're… halfway to the Lylat System. It'll be… fine."

The team fell silent again after that. There was no use in arguing, especially when Wolf needed to conserve air. Leon couldn't help looking over at Wolf's ship every few seconds, just to confirm he was still alive. The minutes crawled along like hours, dread gnawing at Leon's heart as visions of Wolf slowly suffocating clung to his mind's eye. He could almost hear the desperate gasps for oxygen that wasn't there, and several times he had to confirm that the communications channel wasn't in use.

The dot that was Lylat became brighter as they got closer, and soon they could make out individual planets. Venom came into view first, vast and yellow-green and possibly the most beautiful thing Leon had seen in a long time. Beneath the toxic clouds, the air was stale and acrid… but it was air.

Without a word, Wolf made a beeline for Venom, and Leon followed. He could no longer see Wolf, just his ship, and for some reason, it filled Leon with anxiety. They passed through the black clouds, descending further and further. Below them, a boggy wilderness stretched for miles.

Wolf's ship slowed to a stop, and Leon saw his canopy open and Wolf breathe deeply. Leon sighed, overcome with relief that his dearest friend would live. Then Wolf had a coughing fit.

"Wolf, are you alright?!" Panther called through the radio.

"Y-y-yeah," Wolf wheezed, "it just… fucking stinks."

Leon chuckled. That was Venomian air for you. Breathable, but barely. After Wolf took a few moments to "savor" being able to breathe, they made for the nearest town, a small settlement on the edge of the swamp. Landing outside the village, Leon and Panther climbed out of their ships and joined Wolf by his.

Wolf leaned against his ship, still breathing heavily, albeit less so than before. The trio exchanged looks, before Panther threw an arm around his each of his wingmates' shoulders and laughed, bringing them in for a hug. "That was a close one, eh boys?"

Leon and Wolf couldn't help but smile, themselves. It had been close, but they'd made it out alive, and that was what counted. Wolf put his arm around Panther's shoulders and Leon's went around his waist. It was funny, the lizard thought. In the beginning, he'd thought Star Wolf would be a series of jobs before he went his own way. Now, he wondered how he'd ever operated alone. Andrew and Pigma were gone, but Panther had been more a friend to him than the two of them combined. And Wolf… Wolf was his best friend, the best he'd ever had. Leon never wanted to be alone again, and thanks to Star Wolf, he never would be.


End file.
